The girl who slept in ice
by crusaderat2011
Summary: the crew of the Excalibur fined them self's on an ice planet and fine something that shouldn't be ever woken up. And what is going on between Dureena and Galen? see inside for warnings


TITLE: the girl who slept in ice

Prequel: To A tale of time lord's and Techno-Mage's coming soon

Notes: Un beta read waiting for mother to finish editing got bored slight AU/OOC

AUTHOR: crusaderat2011

FANDOM: Babylon5 Crusade

RATING: M you have been warned not for under 18's may contain bad language, scenes of violent depiction, sexual nature, that some may find some scenes disturbing you have been warned I'm not all a bought fluff so if you don't like it please leave now. Oh if you don't like sociopathic behaviour don't read you have been Warned

Pairing: Dureena/Galen, TBD/OC

ARCHIVE: Sure, but let me know where.

SUMMARY: the crew of the Excalibur fined them self's on an ice planet and fine something that shouldn't be ever woken up. And what is going on between Dureena and Galen?

Chapter 1

Falling

The latest planet they were on was and ice planet and it was way below freezing and Dureena was trying her best to get in to a room and was poking and prodding at the lock, Wile Galen sat happily with his fire ball while she was freezing.

"You could help me you know I can barely feel my fingers here and you're just sitting there as all ways"

"Oh now you're asking me I thought there wasn't a room you couldn't get in to and besides I'm enjoying the view"

"Shut up, someone might hear you, what happened between was a one off I used you get use to it" turned back around to continue she was lying.

"Oh really now, you're a poor liar for a thief"

"Don't start to argue with me I'm armed why don't you go bothersome one else?"

"Because we need to talk about what happened the over day I want to know where it all came from, you never show that sort of interest in me before and if you think it's going to persuade me to teach you what I know then please try again it's not going to work trying to seduce me"

" you speak a word and I'll tell them you passed out before you could-" her com bleeped and coughed her off guard and she slipped and went over on her ankle a patch of black ice and landed flat on her ass.

"Ah ouch crap, hello Dureena here"

"Dureena, is Galen still over there with you?"

"Yes he is and he's not being helpful gods ouch"

"You ok Dureena"

"I slipped on some ice; I'm fine why you need Galen?"

"Max found something and we think Galen might find this interesting"

"There is a first is it something useful?"

"Could be could you let him know?"

"Yes I will after we have had a little talk" glared at Galen who had finally got up.

" you to still bitching at one another because this carries on I want you 2 decks apart from now on"

"We are sorting it, Dureena out, don't just stand there you ass help me up"

He walked over and helped her up as she stumbled into his arms and just looked up at him.

'God's those eyes'

"Dureena?" they were actually very close to one another right now and her eyes they where peering right into him and he was starting to feel very uncomfortable.

"Yes?" she seemed mesmerised and in a lot of pain he couldn't help but check her over.

"Your hurts aren't you?" she shifted on her feet trying to take the weight off her right ankle.

"I think my ankle's broken"

"You're as cold as ice as well and you're right it's broken and if you're not careful you will get hypothermia must you dress this way even in the cold?"

"I don't feel the cold that much and I hate it when you're right and I hate it. You know I could blame you for this. You where staring at my ass I could hurt you right back"

"But you want because you find me interesting and unique right?"

"Don't push your luck" healed on to him as he lead her to where doctor chambers was

" what happened to you and the captins looking for you Galen max found something that concerns you I believe you should go see" Galen helped Dureena to sit down she was blushing, he looked at her, then he turned and left.

"So... you and Galen then"

"It was ones and you carnet tell anyone because i told you in confidence so what of it?"

"Well, I assume he's human looks human another at least never got blood off him, but be careful if you are sexually active together."

"It happened ones and want be happening again besides he passed out before he you know-"

"Really wow never thought well maybe you where too much for him"

"Maybe" started laughing with her then winced when she was prodded

Galen entered the room where max was and in the ice was a girl she looked as if she was only sleeping holding a rod close to her chest.

"Oh you're finally gracing us with your presents then I found this and the readings are saying that she's alive and as been here for centres this is amazing we thought you might know something"

"The girl who sleeps in ice it's, a fairy tale us techno-mages tell to children but she's here, you sure shes alive?"

"Yes I'm sure she's in some sort of stases, my teams are running scans before chambers investigates it so what is this girl that sleeps in ice?"

"She's said to be of great power a mage who appeared from another universe or place in time, but it is very over exaggerated thou legend says she had a army of golem like machines to defend her place of power, can't feel a place of power at least it's not active no more at least, we should leave her here she could proved to be very dangerous if she is taken out of deep freeze she is said to have a tri personality allot like multiple personalities and a very unstable techno-mage, is a dangerous one" Galen seemed to fear what lay in a thick sheet of ice and max just stared at him.

" Is that all just a techno-mage with MPD, lovely well I'm going to continue with my scans I'll put that in my report not that it helps us much" Went back to work. Galen kept staring at her and had a bad feeling about this how did Mathew fined this place?

He left the room and headed to warn Mathew about this not that he would listen to him till he bumped in to Dureena who was limping around the place.

"Let's talk"

"About?"

"About us, about what happened the over day I think I need to get it off my chest before I do something I'll regret later"

"you said it yourself it was a fling and I will admit that actually hurt my feelings I haven't fealty like this in over 10 years not since-"

"Isabelle? Well I want ever live up to her will I I'm just a dirty thief, what could u possibly see in me?"

"well your very angry but your all most past it as you are focusing it into our course" he closed the gap between them so close she could feel his breath on her face she stared into his eyes.

"Yes I am but when we- you know I- I was drugged Galen I know it wasn't you in fact I'm glad it was you as you understand me more than any one, you where so gentle with me no man's ever touched me the ways you did I guess I should stop being angry with you about what happened because of me, you just let me why?" she let her hands drifted up his chest as she played with the buttons on his coat.

"Dureena, you are truly amazing and strong and have seen so much felt so much and I find myself some what attracted to you so I let you take your pleasures from me and took non from you I guess I over did it a little holding back your- you are only the second woman I have been with and it was only my second time so I was unsure if it was real at first and when I realised well- everything went black"

"Well nice to know what affect I had on you so..."

"So? So what?" he looked down at her a bit of hurt was in her eyes now. "No, I- I didn't mean it like that"

"Sorry" hugged him and cried into his chest. "I feel so week to feel this way Galen"

"You are not week Dureena quite the opposite actually" as he cupped her cheek and looked into her eyes they looked just like yellow diamonds in the pale synthetic light as he felt his heart skip a beat.

'He had fallen in love again in a hopeless place the tome of a long forgot techno-mage'

"Yes I think your right Galen I-"

"Say no more" he whispered as their lips met and they stood there kissing until they heard someone clear the throat.

"Hum, I'm I interrupting something am I?" there stood Mathew Gideon staring at them as they parted and both of them stood in surprise at being caught. Dureena had gone a bright shade of red and was going to attempted to make a run for it and tried her best as she scurried off limping.

"Dureena wait it's just Mathew grate she's gone, what did you want?" Galen was very upset by Dureena running off and was truly worried about her.

"Well I just spoke with max about what was found but- I think that can wait don't you think?" he had his arms folded.

"I stand by what I said she stays here and this cannot just wait Mathew your putting yourself in danger, again"

"I do what needs to be done so how long have you and Dureena been- Interment?"

"That's none of your biasness I don't go asking you about captain Lockleys, now do I?"

"How you know about that?"

"I have eyes every wear Mathew where no one can see them"

"So you've been spying on me? Galen that's the lowest of the low I only asked because as you are most likely aware of, Galen she is not exactly a very stable person now is she?" Gideon was being very defective over Dureena in a fatherly sort of way which started to amuse Galen greatly to the point he cracked a smile.

"Your defending her honour how noble Mathew I never thought you and Dureena where close should I keep my guard up around you next time you catch us having a lovers moment should I?"

"Very funny Galen but not that way she's my friend she, sheared some of her past with me awhile ago do you know what she has been few?"

"Yes she was ones a slave before she was taken in by a master thief called Mafek at age 18 and I know allot more which is between me and her now please excuses me I have a upset thief to track down please don't try and get yourself killed would hate to have that on my concise as well, good night Mathew" He strode off in the direction he saw Dureena go.

"You hurt her and you have me to deal with understand?" Galen simply waved him off to go find his little thief

Dureena was sat down wrapped in a blanked in front of a heater it was no substitute for a real fire thou as she stared at it not hearing Galen enter the room.

"Ah there you are, are you ok?"

"Fine just cold" she wouldn't look him the eye she just looked down still embarrass at what had just happened.

"Look at me Dureena, please" she finally looked up at him and just cried he had never seen her brake down like this before.

"I'm such an idiot"

"No you are not, I'm here aren't I? I don't tolerate idiots and you are certainly no idiot foolish, naive and very beautiful yes, Idiots no" sat beside her and put an arm around her and comforted her. "Where is this all coming from?"

" oh yes getting spiked by someone and wind up in bed with your best friend who happens to be a Techno-mage carrying as much excess baggage on their heart as me we are one fucked up couple Galen, how can you want spoiled goods any man from my specie wouldn't touch me now"

"I'm sorry; I heard you found a lost tribe and so on"

"It's not you Galen I just wish you had been my first that's all"

"I am not bothered if you where a virgin or not I'm glad you wasn't because I would of been more guilt ridden"

"I was raped, I was only 15 Galen and I thought that was the day I was going to die no man as touched me since that day because I made sure he never hurt anyone else again I trusted him he helped me escape that horrible place then he betrayed me and took from me the only thing I cherished most can you really love me now you know" burst into a fit of sobs and he held her close.

"I love you for who you are, it has made you all you are now I now have a story of my life to tell you then you can decide if you want to be with me?" she nodded and they spent their evening talking.

About Isabelle how she died how 3 of his own kind betrayed him he told here everything even told her what he really was.

They just sat there in silence and into the early hours, together just holding one another.

She had fallen asleep on him smiling softly as he put his coat around her as sat beside her with a fire ball to keep them warm as he watched over her till the dawn.

"I want ever let anyone harm you, like that ever again, even if it means I have to hunt them down and kill them" he whispered as he decided to just sit there with her and relax a bathed in her beauty smiling truly for the first time in 10 years.

TBC


End file.
